Vendetti
by NormanReedus
Summary: Placed in 1958; Marco and Leon decided to team the Vipers and Deuces together. There's a new gang in Brooklyn, the Scorpions. They're under the hand of Fritzy. After Marco got out of jail for killing Allie-Boy, Leon's brother, he found out who ratted on him, Jimmy Pockets. Pockets leaves and joins the Scorpions. Now, Marco has a life, a girl and no drugs. Will he jeopardize them?
1. Chapter 1

_"Marco, don't go! Please don't go!" I yelled as he grabbed his jacket, heading for the door. Tears flooding my face, as I cried in despair. I knew what was going to happen; he was going to fight._

_"Babe, I got to." He reasoned. I shook my head._

_"No, you just want to. You don't have to do anything, Marco. I know what's going to happen!" I yelled at him. He stood, mouth clenched. _

_"What? What's going to happen, Ellie? Huh? Tell me!" He yelled in reply. I wiped my face._

_"You're gonna go back to jail! The bad thing about it, Marco, is you don't fucking care!" I yelled turning away, but just to be brought back to my original stance. His nose was to mine._

_"I'm not gonna go back to jail. It's a simple fight. And I do care, more than you think obviously." He gritted. I shook my head._

_"Whatever, Marco. Have fun in your gang. Have fun in jail as well. Funny how I thought I actually meant something to you, but obviously I don't. Bye Marco, remember I love you, always." I spoke, breaking away from his grasp. I walked back into the bedroom._

_"Ellie, please don't." He started, I just shut the door. I walked to my bed, crying my heart out. I heard him on the other side of the door. _

_"Ellie, I love you. Please, talk to me baby." Marco pled from the other side. _

_"What Marco? I see where I stand. You never stay with me, what am I going to do if you get killed? Huh? Do you know how bad I feel every time you go?" I yelled in hate. I got up and pulled the door open. _

_"Do you know what it feels like to know that possibly my life will be taken away from me? You're all I have Marco! What don't you get about that?" I cried, looking away. I felt him grab my face, making me look at him._

_"I love you, Ellie. I do this for you so you would be safe. Do you know what we're going up against? The Deuces and Vipers are together now, it's nothing to worry about baby. We've got the odds." He coincided. I bit my lip. _

_"I only want you safe Marc. It scares me so much to know you could be gone just in the snap of a finger. I hate it. I hate knowing that one day I won't ever see you again because of these fights. I don't want you to risk your life for me." I spoke, kissing his neck. _

_"I just want you, Marco." I whispered, kissing him hard on the lips. He ran his tongue across my lip. I opened my mouth, letting him in._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, pulling me even closer. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging it lightly. We were interrupted by a knock on the door._

_We pulled apart, sighing. He turned, pulling me along with him to the door. He kept his arm around my waist as he opened the door. It was Vinnie, Leon and Scooch._

_"What is it?" Marco wondered. Vinnie rubbed his chin, looking at Leon. _

_"Steelo and Pockets are back; they jumped Philly and Tino." Leon started. I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears. Marco turned to me, giving me a sorrowed look. _

_"Go." I muttered out. Marco pulled me into a kiss. _

_"I love you, Ellie." He spoke. I nodded, tears falling down my face._

_"I love you, too." I replied, watching him and the three others leave. I fell on the floor, only praying that Marco would be safe._


	2. Chapter 2

Two years. It's been two long years without Marco. The night of the fight, he killed both Steelo and Jimmy. Leon helped, but of course, Marco took the full blame. I cried myself to sleep that night. Scooch and Vinnie came and got me, and took me down to the station where I saw him.

I know I went over edge, but I pretty much told him that I never wanted to see him again. That I knew this was going to happen, and that I couldn't do it anymore; especially without him.

The look on his face was anything but pleasant. He was pissed, but he knew I was right. He admitted what he did was a dumb thing to do, but he wasn't gonna lose me just like that.

That night still plays in my mind. His face, cut up; his chest with another man's blood mixed with his own. I cried. I lost it all. My Marco, the love of my life was being taken away from me, for the third time.

Even though, it was to 'protect' me; I knew it was a lie. He missed the feeling of blood on his hands. He missed the feeling of being the Alpha-Male. He missed the Vipers, and he pretty much messed us up.

Vinnie, Scooch and Leon have been over every day since that night. Betsy and Annie being the God-sends they are, were also over every day as well. It hurt, yes. It hurt to see the love that Leon and Betsy had. It hurt the most because I thought that's what Marco and I had. There were plenty of times that Leon stayed home from a fight, just because Betsy asked.

Marco broke my heart, completely. If he had listened to me, it wouldn't have been two years down the drain. It wouldn't have been two years of being untouched by the love of my life. It would've been him taking it easy from the gang. It would've been him with me every day, instead of some fill in.

Every day, I think of Marco. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't. I miss him. I miss him with every fiber of my being, but we can't always have what we want, can we?

March 28, 1961; was the day Marco was set to get out. Rumor had it, that he was coming for me. That was also my twenty-fourth birthday. If he thought that he was just gonna easel his way back in, he had another thing coming. He was going to have to prove that he was getting out of the gang life. Hell, it was time to grow up; even Leon agreed.

DeucesWildDeucesWildDeucesWi ld

Marco sat in his holding cell, looking at the calendar. Three more days and he was a free man. Three more days til he got to see his girls face again. Despite what he threw at him that night, almost two years ago, he knew she still loved him. How'd he know? It was all because of Vinnie and Tino. They were his eyes and ears while he was incarcerated.

Every day he thought of Ellie. She was his girl, not just for a short amount of time, but for the long haul. Hell, he was all she had left. A sharp pang hit his heart as he thought she was alone for two years. If only he had listened to her, everything would've been different.

Somewhere down the line, he knew she was right. He did put the gang before her; although he never intended to. When it came to Ellie, he had a hard time with his words and affection, but he vowed that after he got out, he'd show her he had changed. He wouldn't let her go, not at all.

He had too much invested in her. She did mean more than the gang, she meant more than anything in this world; he just knew he had to prove that to her. That's what his mind was set on.

DeucesWildDeucesWildDeucesWi ld

Today, was just another day in Brooklyn. Another lonely day to add to the last 727 days. Some part of me was excited that Marco was getting out in three days. Betsy and Annie came over to give me tips about what I needed to do.

"Babe, I'm telling you, everything will be okay once he's here." Betsy smiled. I looked over at her and nodded.

"I just hate the fact that he didn't listen to me. I told him what was going to happen, but he didn't listen. He's so fucking hard-headed it's unreal." I replied as Annie finished painting my toenails.

"Well, when he gets back, yal need to talk. I mean have a serious one on one conversation." Annie piped up. I sighed, knowing she was right.

"But what happens when he gets out and the Scorpions hear of it and want vengeance?" I questioned. The two girls looked at each other.

"Let's not think about that right now. Let's just go out to the pool and have a nice girls day." Betsy offered. I nodded, getting up and walking to the bedroom. After two years, it still smelled like Marco; bruit and cigarettes. I smiled to myself, hyping up for his return.

I changed into my bathing suit, grabbing three towels for us. They already had their suits on. I handed them the towels, and we head for the pool. Bobby, Leon, Vinnie, Tino, Philly, and the rest of the gang were meeting us there.

We got into Marco's car, and head for Sunset Park's pool. Five minutes, we pulled up. The three us of got out, and started for the entrance. Tino came straight to me and gave me a hug. He was like my brother, just like Vinnie and Leon.

"Ellie!" I heard my name being called. I looked over and saw Scooch. He ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey doll. Having fun today?" I asked. He smiled, and nodded.

"I am, I'm ready for Marco to come home. I know you are, too!" He exclaimed. I nodded giving a smile.

"I am, Scooch. I really am. You just don't know." I spoke, kissing his head. I felt arms go around me, picking me up. I knew it was Leon. I knew what he was going to do.

"Leon, no! Don't you dare!" I yelled, flailing my legs and arms. I heard the guys and girls laughing from behind.

Next thing I know, I was engulfed into the water. Leon thought I was gonna let go, but I didn't. He came in with me. I pushed up from the floor, looking at the drenched Leon. I giggled.

"Karma's a bitch, Lee." I laughed. The others all jumped in around us. I floated around by myself, keeping to my own.

"Party for Marco, right Ellie?" I heard from behind me. Vinnie yelled over to me. I stood in the water and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Party for Marco." I spoke, smiling. Everyone 'whooped', which made me laugh.

Four hours of swimming had tired me out. My eyes were heavy, Leon, Betsy, and Annie took me home. Annie stayed over with me. After Leon and Betsy's goodbyes, Annie and I decided to cook ourselves some food.

That didn't go over too well, Annie doesn't know how to cook. She gave up and left me to cook alone. The phone rang, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Annie, will you grab that?" I yelled so she could hear me. I heard her footsteps coming into the kitchen. She took the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah, this is her residence. Yeah, so what? Oh okay. Yeah, here you go." She said, waiting for me to finish what I was doing. I looked at her, and she wagged the phone in the air. I walked over to her, taking it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Baby?" I heard on the line. My eyes lit up.

"M..Marco?" I wondered, as tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Hey baby. I'm coming home." He spoke. I nodded.

"I know, I heard the rumors." I replied, biting my lip.

"I'm glad you're still home. I miss you." He said gracefully.

"I miss you, too, Marc. When you get here, we need to talk, okay?" I suggested. I knew he nodded.

"I know, we do need to talk. We have so much to talk about." He agreed.

"Yeah, we do." I muttered.

"Ellie, do you still love me?" He wondered. My heart raced. I will always love him.

"I never stopped Marco. I'm mad, yes, but I still love you. Regardless of everything, you are mine and I'm yours." I explained. I knew he was smiling.

"I love you, Ellie. I can't wait to see you." He spoke, tears started to spill.

"I love you, Marco. I can't wait to see you either." I replied in tears.

"Shh, baby. Don't cry. Dry that pretty face and eyes up for me. Two days, baby. Two more days." He cooed. I nodded, as it he could see me.

"I know Marc, I know. I can't wait." I whispered. I heard the guard in the background, telling Marco his time was up.

"I'll see you in two days, baby. Be careful. I love you." He said, getting antsy.

"I love you, Marco. Be careful coming home." I replied.

"Bye." He whispered.

"Bye." I whispered in reply. Hanging up the phone, I looked at Annie, who just stood there smiling.

"I can't believe he's coming Annie. Marco is coming home." I smiled as she grabbed me into a hug. I cried happily. Even through the pissed off stages and the madness, I was still happy he was coming home.

"Well, I know you still have some doubts and what if's, but everything will be okay, I promise." She spoke. I nodded and smiled. My Marco was coming home to me.

The oven rang letting us know that our food was done. I pulled the chicken breasts out of the oven, setting the tray on the stove. She fixed herself a plate, and then I fixed mine. I poured us both a glass of tea. We sat at the table, and started to eat.

"Annie, I just want to thank you for being such a great friend. I couldn't ask anything more of you and Betsy. You two are a god-send. I appreciate everything you and her have done for me." I thanked her. She nodded giving me a smile.

"You know that's no problem, El. You're our girl." She winked. I giggled, eating my garden peas. We finished our food and fixed the bed that Marco and I share. She got in the side I usually laid on, I laid on Marco's.

She kissed my cheek, bidding me a good night. I closed my eyes, taking in the smell of Marco. It was like he was already here. I couldn't wait for him to get here. I've missed him too much to let anything happen to us, even if he is hardheaded.


End file.
